


Affirmations

by Keepoffthegrass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft meddles in Sherlock's life again, this time for good. Just a short and sweet nice fic as Xmas is fast approaching :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmations

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, please let me know if you spot mistakes. If anyone out there likes the way I write and would be interested in talking about being my beta email alekasattic23@yahoo.co.uk. Thanks.

Mycroft let himself into Sherlock's tiny flat with the key he had had cut. He would rather avoid the confrontation but the surveillance he had on his younger brother indicated that an event had occurred, and he did so worry about his brother-constantly. It was all rather tiring if he was to be honest.  
He found Sherlock in a chair clutching his violin and staring moodily at the drugs on the coffee table.  
  
“I'm not going to take any so you can piss off. And leave the key that you have no right to!” Sherlock didn't bother looking at Mycroft, which was normal, but his voice lacked in its usual edge of venom which wasn't so normal.  
  
“What happened?” Mycroft asked toying with the handle of his umbrella come- walking stick.  
  
“Victor left, which I'm sure you already know” Sherlock sneered.  
  
“I am sorry Sherlock but if I've told you once I've told you a hundred times-caring...”  
  
“Is not an advantage! I fucking know all right, but I'm not like you...I can't do it, I can pretend but I can't...” He took a deep breath “I'm fine really so you can go now”  
  
                                                    ***  
                                                            
  
Mycroft made it back to his office earlier then planned making his usually calm assistant jump slightly as she tried to conceal the book she had been flicking through.  
A small frown graced Mycroft's brow as he took in the title _Affirmations! Making reality from dreams_  
  
“It was a gift from my mother, I was just glancing at it. I don't believe in that sort of thing sir!”   
  
“It's all right Anthea, you are entitled to some...opinions of your own. You may go home early today; I don't think I will require your help further tonight”  
  
“Yes sir, thank you sir” Quickly gathering up her coat and bag she left the book behind and with an amused quirk of his lips Mycroft took it into his office and sat back with a glass of brandy.  
  
“Say or write your affirmation 40 times for 40 days...law of attraction...positive thinking...” Mycroft mumbled to himself as he started to form a plan. Drawing out a leather bound notebook, a gift from Sherlock he mused, he hesitated before shrugging and writing _My brother has found the perfect partner_.  
  
                                                    ***  
On day 43 Doctor John Watson moved into Sherlock's new, and much nicer, flat.  
Mycroft paid extra close attention to him and discovered he was awfully loyal awfully quick. He soon found that despite the good doctors strong moral convictions in most situations, they tended to become rather more grey where Sherlock was concerned.  
Day 65 saw John and Sherlock eating in a restaurant together as comfortably as though they had known each other for years. Sherlock was even smiling _and_ eating! Wonders would never cease. Mycroft made a mental note to get the doctor a Christmas present this year and to send a large bouquet to Anthea's mother.


End file.
